


No Control

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant!Harry, M/M, Smut, concert sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is my take on how last night went after the iconic performance on the X Factor finale with Ronnie Wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

The lights were blinding, the stage sweltering and the people screaming but I didn’t notice any of that. All I was aware of was the incessant pounding of my heart, the thrill of my blood pumping through my veins and Louis smiling next to me. Being on stage with one of my idols was beyond amazing and I was so pumped. So out of control excited I couldn’t stop moving. I looked at the smiling man next to me and my heart stuttered and I couldn’t wait to get my hands on him. 

We were barely off stage when I grabbed Louis’ hand and yanked him towards me. His eyes lifted to mine, shock registering on his face as I tugged and practically ran us away from everyone else. I didn’t care who saw, I didn’t care who knew. All I wanted was Louis in my arms and my cock buried deep inside him. I was vaguely conscious of where I was going when I slammed the door shut behind us, threw Louis up against it and locked it as I kissed him senseless. I wedged my knee between his legs and rubbed against him, feeling his already hard cock through his jeans. 

“Haz,” Louis gasped against my mouth but it only fueled me on. I ran my hands down his sides and cupped him through the thin material of his pants. He groaned low in his throat and held onto my shoulders, his fingers digging into my skin through my shirt. 

I upped the ante and grasped his legs, lifting them and winding them around my waist, pressing myself fully to him. The moan that left his mouth was deep and shot straight to my dick. I bit at his bottom lip, kissing him roughly, our teeth clashing together. 

I wanted to be closer, I _needed_ to be closer. 

I released his mouth and pressed harsh kisses down his neck, biting his neck and sucking a mark into his collarbone. Louis was a mess above me, clawing at my hair, his lips against my neck making marks of his own. I vaguely cataloged where he was making his mark but I didn’t care. Who cares who saw, everyone knew about us anyways. 

I lowered his legs and he whimpered, his body sagging against the door. I turned him around and searched the room wondering where the hell I brought him. It seemed to be a janitor’s closet of some sort and by sheer luck there was a desk along the far wall. I grabbed him harshly, my eyes not leaving his and all about shoved him against the desk. I had never been so rough with Louis before and I vowed then and there that I would be in the future. He was clearly loving this as much as I was. The deep blue of his eyes darkened dangerously and I gulped wondering what kind of monster I was unleashing in him and in myself. 

I let my hands fall from him and stood there, my green eyes running over him. From his toes, to his tight jeans doing a poor job of covering how very hard he was, to my thin white shirt that clung tightly to his chest, to his desire filled eyes. 

Unceremoniously I dropped to my knees in front of him and licked my lips. My fingers were opening his jeans before he could breathe, my mouth engulfing his length in one shot. Louis threw his head back and moaned, his hands gripping the sides of the desk as I bobbed my head up and down on his length. I took him deep, the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat and Louis grabbed at my hair, pulling my curly locks and releasing a soft scream. I did it again and he jerked, pulling my hair to the point of pain. 

“Harry …” he moaned. “Harry please … god please.” 

I let his dick slide from my mouth and he whimpered, he actually whimpered. The control I had was making me drunk and I spun him around again, dragging his jeans down to his ankles, spreading his legs apart as far as I could. I could have made him take off his shoes but there wasn’t time. I needed to be in him now. 

I spit into my hand and coated my dick before repeating the gesture and sliding a finger inside him. I didn’t give him time to get used to my finger before I was pressing my cock deep inside him. I bottomed out slowly, a groan tearing from my mouth as I was fully inside him. 

I grabbed his perfectly styled hair and pulled his head back towards mine and kissed him, my tongue dueling with his as I remained unmoving inside him. Louis tried to move, tried to press back against me but I held one of his hips still, my other hand still in his hair. 

“Hold on baby,” I said against his mouth as I began to move. 

This was no leisurely day in the park; I pounded into him relentlessly, forcing him to hold onto the table like it would save him. Over and over I thrust inside him, hitting his prostate with each stroke. Louis was starting to babble, begging me to fuck him harder. I bit at my bottom lip and gave him all I had. The table was rattling loudly and I could hear people outside the door but I didn’t care. 

Nothing mattered in that moment except for me, Louis and the hot fucking we were doing. Nothing short of the building falling down was going to stop me from taking my boy. And even still I don’t think I would have been able to disengage my cock from him. 

My orgasm was creeping up on me and I was starting to lose the little bit of control I had left. I knew he was close too, I could feel it in the shuddering of his ass. 

“Louis … so hot. I want you so bad. Mine …” I murmured against his neck my hips starting to stutter as I got closer to the edge. 

“Harry oh god. So good. Yours,” Louis was moaning as he slammed himself against me, trying to get more friction, more pressure. 

It was all too much, the concert, my idol, this confined space and the man I loved in my arms and I started to fall. My eyes crossing as my cock spasmed violently inside Louis. 

“FUCK!” I yelled and Louis slipped over the edge right after me, his cock jerking, his cum hitting the wooden desk and dripping onto the floor. 

I fell forward onto him, both of our chests heaving trying to catch our breaths. It was then that we heard the pounding on the door and a voice calling out to us. Louis lifted his head and met my eyes as our names were called out again. 

“Harry, Louis … we’re leaving,” Niall was saying as he pounded on the door again. 

I rested my forehead on the back of Louis neck and giggled. 

“God damn Haz,” Louis wheezed as I lifted my weight off of him. 

I couldn’t talk, there were things I wanted to say but it seemed like my mouth wouldn’t work. I smiled at Louis and the knowing look he slipped me said he knew what I was thinking. 

We dressed quickly, buckling our belts and fixing each other’s hair before we opened the door and came face to face with not only Niall but Liam and Zayn too. 

The three of them looked from Louis to me and back again before shaking their heads. 

“Told you,” Liam said. 

“Told them what?” Louis asked as we left the closet. 

“That you two were fucking in there.”

“Well no shit Li, we all heard Harry scream,” Zayne commented laughing. 

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and my eyes met Louis’ before he grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

The boys were laughing and Louis laughed along with them while I just smiled. We were getting into the limo that would take us back home when Louis pulled my hand and forced me to look at him. 

“Tell me you have more of that in you for when we get home...” Louis practically begged, his eyes twinkling dangerously. 

I smiled wickedly and smacked his ass when he got into the car. 

Oh I had more, I most definitely had more and Louis wouldn’t be able to walk for a week after I was through with him. 

_Hope he knows what he is getting himself into,_ was my last thought as he pulled me into the dark confines of the limo and laid his lips against mine. 

“Oh come on guys. Can’t you wait?” Niall complained as the door slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Beside you I'm a loaded gun?? Comments and kudos are fun!!


End file.
